kakashi uke?
by hime kawaii makoto
Summary: kakashi jadi uke? kok bisa ya? baca aja deh
1. chapter 1

Fanfic kakashi uke

**Hiii... aku author baru**

**Salam kenal yaaa..**

**Aku pingin banget jadi author cuma gak bisa buat ffn**

**Ini aja aku gak tau bakal jadi bagus atau gak..**

**Buat senpai senpai tolong sarannya ya..**

**Arigatou**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Genre : romance**

**Pairing : kakaobi**

**Warning : shounen-ai, gaje, buruk rupa de elel**

**© masashi kishimoto**

**Di pagi yang indah ini seorang remaja berusia sekitar 15 masih terlelap di atas ranjang tidurnya, sekarang ini hari senin dan juga sekarang dia sedang di MOS! **

**Tapi kenapa jam segini dia masih tidur? Padahal sekarang sudah jam 07.00 sedangkan anak anak yang di mos harus kumpul jam 06.30..**

**Sepertinya dia terlambat dan akan di hukum oleh senpai senpai yang ada di sekolahnya .. hihihi **

**TRING! TRING! TRING! **

**bunyi alarm yang ada d atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.**

**Merasa terganggu dengan bunyi alarm itu, akhirnya dia terbangun dan melihat jam! **

**Tiba tiba matanya terbelakak melihat kalau sekarang sudah jam 07.15.**

**Cepat cepat ia pergi ke kamar mandi**

_**Skip time**_

**Sesampainya dia disekokah sudah langsung mendapat hukuman karena terlambat.**

**'Ishh.. dasar kejam! Tidak lihat apa aku sudah berlari dari rumah sampai sekolah dan sekarang aku di suruh push up' ucapnya dalam hati.**

**Oh iyaa.. authornya lupa ngenalin siapa remaja tadi. Oke! Mari kita kenalkan dia..**

**Namanya hatake kakashi**

**Cowok manis , mungil , imut**

**Berkulit putih dan lambut layaknya perempuan.. bahkan dia lebih manis dari perempuan dan badannya pun seperti perempuan.**

**baiklah sampai di situ dulu perkenalannya.**

_Kembali ke cerita_

**"Hatake kakashi!" Seru seorang senpai bertubuh tinggi dan tegap dan berwajah tampan serta tubuh yg bisa dibilang six pack? **

**"Y-ya se-senpai? " ucapnya takut takut.**

**"Kenapa kau terlambat!?" Jawabnya tegas .**

**"A-ano.. itu.." kakashi bingung menjawab apa, mana mungkin kan dia akan menjawab 'aku kesiangan'? **

**"IKUT AKU! " seru senpai itu sambil berteriak**

**Tbc**

**Jelek ya? Buruk ya? Kalau iya bakalan aku hapu**

**Reviewnya yaaa... **

**Arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiii... author yg gk bisa buat ffn tpi maksain ini datang lagi!

Jangan marah ya kalau aku balik lagi #dibakar

Oke! Langsung aja!

Fanfic kakashi uke chapter 2

Genre : romance

Pairing : kakaobi

Warning : jelek, ancur, gaje, buru de el el

©masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

'Mau dibawa kemana nih? ' kakashi bertanya dalam hati.

"Kakashi! " seru senpai itu tiba tiba.

"Y-ya? " jawabnya gugup.

"Hmm.. kenalkan namaku obito! " sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada kakashi.

Kakashi membalas uluran tangan itu sambil berkata "senpai sudah tau kan namaku".

"Ya begitulah! Skrng ku tanya padamu, kenapa tadi kau terlambat?" Tanya senpai yg bernama obito itu.

"Ta-tadi ak-aku ... "

"Hahhhhhh... jawab saja yg jujur!" Teriak obito tiba tiba.

"Tadiakubangunkesiangan!" Jawab kakashi cept dan tidak nafas..

"Hah!? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya obito yg tidak begitu mendengar apa yg kakashi katakan.

"A-ku bangun kesiangan senpai" .

Dilihatnya senpai itu yg sedang menatap kakashi heran sambil berkacak pinggang .. 'aishhh... senpai ini kenapa diam saja? Bikin aku takut saja' ucap kakashi dalam hati.

"Se-senpai? " akhirnya kakashi memberanikan diri untuk memanggil senpai yg dari tadi diam itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa bangun kesiangan? " tanya senpai itu lembt.

kakashi heran, kenapa senpai yg bernama obito ini tiba tiba jadi lembut? Apa dia kerasukan setan yg ada di sekolah ini ya? Kan katanya sekolah ini agak agak angker.

TIDAK! Tidk mungkin kerasukan! Lalu kenapa? Aishh.. lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan.

"A-ku nonton film horor tadi malam dan tidak bisa tidur, senpai" jawabnya takut.

"KALAU KAU PENAKUT KENAPA FILM TU KAU TONTON HAH!? " kakashi tersentak kaget karena tiba tiba saja senpai itu berteriak sangat keras.

Tuh kan bener senpai ini gk kesurupan. Mungkin tadi itu hnya akting sebentar.

"Ma-maaf, senpai" cepat cepat kakashi minta maaf karena takut membuat senpai obito itu semakin marah.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Kakashi pov on_

Dasar aneh! Senpai itu sebenarnya maunya apa sih!? Sudah teriak teriak tarus marah marah terus rusuh sendiri terus...

"arghhh! " memingat hal yg itu membuat pipi kakashi merah dan mengacak ngacak rembutnya.

Karena kakashi sedang berada ditaman sekolah yg ramai, membuat dia tambh malu karena dilihat oleh banyak orang.

_Kakashi pov off_

Hmmm.. mau tau kenapa tadi kakashi teriak sambil mengacak rambutnya dan pipinya tiba tiba merah?

Oke! Nihh hime-chan kasih tau! Hehe :D

_Flashback on_

"KALAU KAU PENAKUT KENAPA FILM TU KAU TONTON HAH!? " kakashi tersentak kaget karena tiba tiba saja senpai itu berteriak sangat keras.

Tuh kan bener senpai ini gk kesurupan. Mungkin tadi itu hnya akting sebentar.

"Ma-maaf, senpai" cepat cepat kakashi minta maaf karena takut membuat senpai obito itu semakin marah.

"Baiklah kau aku maafkan, tapi kau harus mendapat hukuman dariku! " balas obito sambil menyeringai.

Glek! Kakashimenelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Hukuman apa lagi ini? Baru saja selesai push up, sekrang sudah harus mendapat hukuman lagi.. aishhh! Baka!' Ucap kakashi dalam hati.

"Hu-hukuman apa senpai?" Tanya kakashi takut takut, karena takut disuruh push up lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat obito semakin menyeringai.

"Cium bibirku!" Jawaban obito berhasil membuat mata kakashi terbelakak kaget dan pipinya merona merah.

"Ta-tapi senpai aku laki laki dan senpai juga laki laki" kakashi heran, kenapa senpai ini minta ku cium? padahalkan dua duanya laki laki. Apa senpai ini sudah tidak normal?

"Apa peduliku!? Kau cukup manis seperti perempuan, jadi yaaaa... aku tidak peduli mau kau laki laki atau perempuan yg penting kau itu sangat manis. Bahkan aku berani me rape mu jika kau bersedia" jawab obito lantang.

"Begini! Ku beri kau 2 pilihan.. pilih cium bibirku atau aku akan mengambil keperawanan mu? " tanya nya sambil menyeringai.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahi kakashi. Dia harus pilih yg mana? Cium bibir obito gk mau, tapi di rape obito juga gk mau. Tarus kakashi harus milih yg mana?

sepertinya kakashi sudah memilih pilihannya yg mana..

CUP. Kakashi sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium bibir obito karena kalau tidak berjinjit kakashi tidak akan bisa mencium bibir obito karena perbedaan tinggi badan :D.

"Pilihan yg bagus kakashi" jawab obito sambil tersenyum puas setelah kakashi melepaskan ciuman mereka.

_Flashback off_

Ini hari paling menyebalkan untuk kakashi, sudah disuruh push up abis itu disuruh nyium bibir senpainya.

TBC

Jelek ya? ?

Wajar.. soalny aku buatnya lewat hp :D

Kalau ada yg mau kasih saran silahkan..

Terimakasih sudah mau baca fanfic burik buatan saya ini..

Arigatou

Reviewnya yaa ^_^


End file.
